witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
A Potion for Triss
A Potion for Triss is a quest in the Prologue which serves as Geralt's first alchemy lesson. Walkthrough Triss has been wounded in the attack on Kaer Morhen and, ironically, she can not heal herself. So, Geralt must prepare a special potion just for her, but he will need some help. Lambert initially gives him a shopping list of ingredients: White Gull and Calcium equum. These are upstairs in the keep, with the White Gull being located in the armory at the end of the hallway, and the Calcium equum can be found in a chest through the first open door on the left side of the hallway. The witcher heads upstairs and, one by one, dispatches the bad guys. Once finished, he heads back to Lambert to see what is next. Lambert tells him that Vesemir has some other ingredients and information, so Geralt goes off to see Vesemir in the dining hall. Vesemir gives Geralt some celandine and a quick lesson on skinning monsters, then sends him off to collect the claw of the frightener they killed during the assault on the fortress. Now everything seems to be in place but there is an important item missing: the formula. Lambert obliges and gives him the formula for the potion. Our amnesiac hero then brews the potion, and brings it to Triss. She manages to take the potion and when she has recovered, and since they can not really reminisce about old times, they decide to make some new memories. Cue the soft lights. Phases A Potion for Triss Vesemir told me to prepare a potion for Triss, who is wounded. Lambert is watching over the sorceress in the main hall. He'll give me further instructions. I need to see Lambert in the main hall of Kaer Morhen and find out how to brew the potion. Gatecrashers Lambert will help me brew the potion. First, I need to bring him a mineral from the evening hall on the upper floor and some alcohol from the armory. I must also kill any bandits I encounter on my way. I need to get a mineral and some alcohol to Lambert, killing any bandits I encounter along the way. The Mineral I found the mineral Lambert mentioned. I found the mineral. Alcohol I found the alcohol Lambert mentioned. I found the alcohol. Ingredients I gathered all the ingredients and killed all the bandits. I should talk to Lambert. I've done all that Lambert asked. I should talk to him. Bandits I disposed of all the bandits who were still inside Kaer Morhen. That probably puts an end to the attack. '' I killed all the bandits.'' The Formula Lambert taught me how to prepare the potion for Triss and advised me to speak to Vesemir. I need to speak with Vesemir. Skinning I learned how to skin monsters. Vesemir told me to find the frightener's carcass in the courtyard. I need to carve a claw from the beast's corpse. I need to go to the courtyard and remove a claw from the frightener's carcass. Alchemy I have all the potion ingredients. I need to find Vesemir, then start meditating to prepare the potion. The witchers said they'd give me more ingredients if I fail.'' I should find Vesemir, meditate and prepare the potion.'' To Triss Success! The potion is ready, I need to take it to Triss' room in the tower. I can get there through one of the rooms on the upper floor. I should take the potion to Triss' room on the upper floor. Memories / Revenge :Stay around for sex: The potion I prepared helped Triss - fortunately... The sorceress is recovering quickly... It's lucky she survived. I sense we were more than acquaintances some time ago... Triss has recovered. I wish I could remember why that's important to me. (1000 XP) (5000 XP enhanced edition) :Head straight to the funeral: The bandits who attacked Kaer Morhen shouted the word "Salamandra" - probably the name of their organization. I won't let Salamandra get away with attacking the witchers. I'm a witcher myself. I'll avenge Leo's death and recover the secrets stolen from Kaer Morhen. I aim to avenge Leo's death and punish those thieves called Salamanders, who stole the witchers' secrets. (4000 XP) (8000 XP enhanced edition) Gallery tw-screenshot-triss-morhen-01.png tw-screenshot-triss-morhen-02.png tw-screenshot-triss-morhen-03.png cs:Lektvar pro Triss de:Ein Trank für Triss es:Una pocion para Triss fr:Élixir pour Triss it:Una pozione per Triss hu:Főzet Trissnek pl:Eliksir dla Triss ru:Лекарство для Трисс (Квест) vi:A Potion for Triss Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Prologue